


At the Movies

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “So, do you want to make out then?”





	At the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: no one is watching.

“Well this movie is a disappointment, isn’t it?” Maia commented, drumming her fingers on the arm rest as she watched the screen. She glanced over at Aline who looked just as bored as she did. Her eyes roamed over her girlfriend’s form and she smirked as she got an idea. She leaned over and whispered in Aline’s ear, “Shall we make things more interesting?”

Aline turned towards her. “We’re in a movie theater surrounded by people.”

Maia gestured towards the mostly empty rows in front of them. “I wouldn’t call this surrounded, besides, we’re all the way in the back, who is going to look back here?”

“You do have a point.”

“So, do you want to make out then?”

Aline quietly laughed before pressing her lips to Maia’s. “Sure, why not?”

Maia smiled and returned the kiss, moving her hand up Aline’s arm and tangling it in the other woman’s hair. She swiped her tongue along the Aline’s bottom lip, tasting the butter from the popcorn they had been eating. “Mm, you taste good,” She mumbled before deepening the kiss.

One of Aline’s hands moved to Maia’s thigh, gripping it softly as they continued to kiss, paying no mind to the movie as it continued to play.


End file.
